My Favorite Waste Of Time Oneshot
by The Real Schaluh
Summary: Dracos Gedanken über seine Liebste Zeitverschwendung Slash


So, hier mal zwischendrin ein kleiner Oneshot. Er ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, nachdem ich „My Favorite Waste Of Time" von Owen Paul gehört hatte und ich musste einfach nen Oneshot dazu machen. Ich hoffe er gefällt euch Der erste und letzte Absatz sind so ne Art ziemlich freie Übersetzung zweier Strophen aus dem Lied. Sie geben den Sinn wieder, nur hab ichs an manchen Stellen so geändert, dass es passt und im letzten Absatz nu was dazugefügt. So, nun wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich hoffe euch gefällt das hier so gut wie mir, denn ich mags wirklich, zur Abwechlsung mal

My Favorite Waste Of Time – Oneshot

Hier sitze ich mal wieder, spiel´ erneut den Tagträumertrottel - mein Lieblingspiel. Und du bist der Grund, wieso mein Kopf, meine Gedanken, irgendwo hoch über den Wolken sind. Denn du bist der Einzige, den ich liebe und meine liebste Zeitverschwendung.

Ich seh dich dort sitzen, mit deinen Freunden, seh, wie ihr lacht und Spaß habt, du glücklich und zufrieden bist - ohne mich... Schon länger ist mir klar, dass ich gern einer dieser glücklichen Trottel wäre, ja, ich geb's zu, ich, Draco Malfoy, wär gern dein Freund geworden, damals, als wir das erste Mal Hogwarts betraten. Aber ich war es eben nicht gewohnt, Gefühle zu zeigen. Hatte doch meine Familie schon so oft bitter erfahren müssen, dass man dadurch verletzlich wurde und Vertrauen so leicht missbraucht werden konnte.

Es kostete mich schon sehr viel Überwindung, dir überhaupt meine Hand anzubieten, aber zu mehr war ich nicht im Stande. Heute wünschte ich, ich hätte mich getraut und mich mehr bemüht...mich gegen mein inneres Monster und die Verschlossenheit gewehrt und wäre netter zu dir gewesen.

Stattdessen provozierte ich dich immer wieder, stritt mit dir, nur um mir deiner Aufmerksamkeit gewiss zu sein. Damals war ich noch zu jung, wusste nicht, was es war, dieses Gefühl...

Immerzu denk ich an dich, stundenlang... Ich seh dich vor mir... Träume von dir... Beobachte dich, was du machst, kenne alle deine Sonderheiten, ebenso wie deine Besonderheiten. Es macht mir nichts aus, dass ich nichts anderes mehr mache, mich nur mehr mit dir befasse.

Ich weiß alles über dich, vielleicht mehr als du selbst... Hast du gewusst, dass du auf deiner Oberlippe knabberst, wenn du nervös bist? Dass du einem nie in die Augen siehst, wenn du mal wieder eine kleine Notlüge einbaust? Oder fällt dir auf, dass du immer dann ein breites, fast schon verboten gutaussehendes, absolut süßes Lächeln auf deinem wunderschönen Gesicht hast, wenn du glücklich oder bei deinen Freunden bist?

Die Glocke läutet und ich reiße mich mühsam von deinem Anblick los. Rasch krame ich in meiner Tasche nach meinen Stundenplan, bis ich ihn schließlich finde und nachgucke, was ich jetzt habe.

Zaubertränke 

Ich freu mich immer auf Zaubertränke, aber nicht wegen Snape, der unser Haus dauernd bevorzugt, sondern wegen dir! Klar, Zaubertränke ist ein tolles Fach, ich bin gut darin und Onkel Sev ist ein super Lehrer, wenn auch viel zu fies zu dir! Entschuldige meinen Beschützerinstinkt, Onkel Sev...

Und manchmal, wenn er gut drauf ist, dann lässt er mich sogar mit dir zusammenarbeiten, diese Tage liebe ich! Dann bist du mir so nah und meist verhau ich dann den Trank, aber Sev gibt mir trotzdem ein 'Ohnegleichen', denn er weiß, wie's mir mit dir ergeht...

Tja, so sieht's aus, meine ganze Familie, das heißt, mein Dad, meine Mom und Onkel Sev, wissen, dass ich dich liebe, von ganzen Herzen! Sie wissen auch, dass es nichts bringen würde, mir das ausreden zu wollen, denn wem ich einmal meine Liebe schenke, der hat sie für immer. Leider verhält es sich mit meinem Hass ähnlich, was es mir am Anfang ziemlich schwer machte, zu erkennen, was ich nun für dich empfinde. Hab´ ich mir doch dauernd eingeredet, dich zu hassen.

Langsam erhebe ich mich von meinem Platz und mach´ mich auf den Weg runter in die Kerker. Wie schon so oft, denke ich darüber nach, es dir einfach zu sagen, spiele mit dem Gedanken, dich zu bitten mitzukommen, damit ich dir alles sagen kann. Aber bis jetzt war ich jedes Mal zu feige...

Ich hab Angst, dass du mich ablehnst, dass du mich noch mehr hassen würdest... Aber da ist auch diese kleine, dumme Stimme in meinem Kopf, die mich immer wieder fragt, was wäre, wenn du auch schwul bist, was wäre, wenn du genauso fühlst? Würden wir uns dann endlich küssen, wie in meinen Träumen? Würdest du mich in den Arm nehmen und würden wir einfach nur dasitzen, -liegen, -stehen, egal was und glücklich darüber sein, so nah bei dem anderen sein zu können?

Im nächsten Gang höre ich schon das Gequassel von den übrigen Slytherins und Gryffindors, die gerade dabei sind, das Klassesnzimmer zu betreten, als ich um die Ecke biege. Auch ich beeile mich, damit ich noch rechtzeitig ankomme.

Die Stunde ist schnell rum, leider hat Onkel Sev heut keinen so guten Tag und wir müssen Einzelarbeit machen. Das heißt, ich ohne dich... Auch wenn ich einen großteil der Zeit nützlich gebraucht habe, um dich zu beobachten, habe ich nochmal darüber nachgedacht, dir alles zu sagen, mein Entschluss steht fest... Es kann nicht ewig so weitergehen, das ist mir nun klar...

Es läutet erneut und ich erhebe mich von meinem Platz, ziemlich weit vorne, ich muss mich beeilen, damit du nicht weg bist, bevor ich 'Quidditch' sagen kann.

Da seh ich dich stehen, mit deinen Freunden mal wieder, aber ich weiß mir zu helfen! Ich zücke meinen Zauberstab, murmle leise Diffindo' und schon liegt der Inhalt deiner gesamten Tasche, samt einzelner Stofffetzen, am Boden.

„Verdammt! Die war doch noch fast ganz neu! Wie kann dieses Scheißding jetzt reißen!"

Wütend kniest du dich hin und sammelst dein Hab und Gut auf. Granger und Weasley wollen dir helfen, doch du winkst mit der Hand ab und sie gehen schon weiter in Richtung große Halle, wo es nun Mittagessen gibt.

Eilig gehe ich auf dich zu und knie mich neben dich, helfe dir beim Aufheben deiner Sachen.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ihr braucht nicht-"

Weiter kommst du nicht, denn du hast den Kopf gehoben und mich entdeckt. Ich muss schlucken, einmal wegen dem Gesicht, dass du machst und dann, tja, weißt du, unsere Gesichter sind dann doch schon verdammt nah beieinander.

Eine Ewigkeit ist es still zwischen uns, keiner sagt ein Wort. Mein Hirn ist wie auf Autopilot, als ich mich langsam vorbeuge und den letzten Abstand zwischen unseren Lippen überbrücke.

Sanft liegen meine Lippen auf deinen, sie passen aufeinander wie füreinander geschaffen, es fühlt sich so gut, so richtig an. Deine sind so weich, noch besser, als ich es mir jemals hätte vorstellen können. Ich merke, wie du dich versteifst und enttäuscht will ich zurückweichen, ich wusste, das ist eine dumme Idee, aber ich kann nicht mehr... Ich sehne mich nach dir...

Doch plötzlich spüre ich einen sanften Druck gegen meine Lippen, fühle deine Hand in meinem Nacken und voller Freude merke ich, dass du den Kuss erwiderst! Glücklich küsse auch ich dich zurück. Und so knien wir da, mitten im Gang, auf dem Boden und küssen uns, als wenn unser Leben davon abhängen würde, was ja vielleicht auch der Fall ist.

Unwillkürlich muss ich grinsen, als mir dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf geht. Ein Fehler, wie ich kurz darauf feststellen muss, denn du musst es gemerkt haben und du löst unseren Kuss.

Fragend siehst du mich an, was das Grinsen wieder auf mein Gesicht befördert und lachend teile ich meinen Gedanken mit dir. Auch auf dein Gesicht schleicht sich nun ein Lächeln.

„Tja, wer weiß das schon, vielleicht stimmt es?"

Schelmisch grinst du mich an. Ich sehe das als stumme Aufforderung, dir endlich meine Liebe zu gestehen.

„Harry, für mich stimmt's..."

Fragend zuckt deine Augenbraue nach oben. Ich seufze... Du machst es mir nicht einfach... Aber irgendwie wusste ich, dass du mich quälen würdest, bis ich's endlich gesagt hab...

„Harry, ich liebe dich, das ist mir endlich klar, schon länger, aber heute trau ich mich endlich, dir das zu sagen. Ich wollte dein Freund sein, nur daraus wurde nichts...nun hab ich erkannt, dass ich dich schon immer liebte, seit dem ersten Augenblick, nur hab ich's nicht gemerkt..."

Ich senke meinen Kopf, warte drauf, dass du zu mekern anfängst, mich beschimpfst, oder mich als eklig und widerlich hinstellst, doch alles was passiert, ist, dass du deine Hand unter mein Kinn schiebst, es anhebst, damit ich dir in die Augen schaue. Lächelnd kommst du immer näher und erneut finde ich deine Lippen gegen meine gedrückt.

Unser zweiter Kuss, diesmal voller Liebe, nicht, dass es der andere nicht auch gewesen wäre... Zögerlich fährst du mit deiner Zunge an meiner Lippe entlang, bittest um Einlass. Nur zu gerne öffne ich dir und schon fühle ich deine Zunge, wie sie meinen Mund erkundet... Dein Geschmack benebelt meine Sinne und alles, was ich noch kann, ist fühlen und schmecken. Mein Verstand hat sich schon lang verabschiedet und ich teile mit dir den schönsten und zweiten Kuss meines Lebens.

Ich wünschte, wir bräuchten keine Luft, denn diese dumme Eigenschaft zwingt uns, diesen wunderschönen Moment zu unterbrechen.

Schwer atmend sitzen wir uns gegenüber, die Wangen gerötet.

„Dray, mir geht's genauso... am Anfang fand ich dich wirklich scheiße, arroganter Schleimer, aber ich musste feststellen, dass du das wohl nicht bist, du tust nur so... und tief drin, mochte ich dich schon immer..."

„Ich mag das..."

Ich lache dich offen an und mein Herz ist nun um einiges leichter, nun, nachdem ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst...

„Was?"

Verwirrt siehst du mich aus großen, smaragdgrünen Augen an. Mein Herz macht einen Hüpfer und ich komme nicht umhin, dich nochmals an mich zu ziehen und dich zu küssen.

Schmatzend löse ich mich nach kurzer Zeit, was mir ein Murren deinerseits einbringt.

„Wenn du mich Dray nennst, es hört sich so richtig an!"

Du schenkst mir ein strahlendes Lächeln und diesmal bist du es, der mich in einen wunderbaren Kuss verwickelt.

Jetzt, einige Wochen später, sitze ich friedlich vor dem Kamin in deinem Gemeindschaftsraum. Alle waren verwundert gewesen, aber hatten doch letztendlich nichts gegen unsere Beziehung, manche hatten es eh schon längst gerochen, sagen sie, ich jedoch bin fest davon überzeugt, sie wollen nur angeben.

Du liegst mit dem Kopf auf meinem Schoß und schläfst vor dich hin. Du meinst, seit wir zusammen sind, kannst du endlich wieder schlafen, ohne Alpträume... Du weißt gar nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht!

Ich fühle mich so wohl wie noch nie, wenn ich hier sitze, mit dir! Überglücklich beobachte ich dich und ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht, als du im Schlaf meinen Namen murmelst und lächelst.

Es ist mir egal, ob es bedeutungslos und lächerlich für andere ist, dass ich mit dir zusammen bin - ob es richtig oder falsch ist. Ich weiß nur eins: Für mich ist es das Richtigste, das ich jemals getan habe. Heute Nacht werd´ ich dir all meine Liebe geben, genauso wie morgen Nacht und die nächste Nacht, ebenso wie alle Tage, die darauf folgen werden, denn du bist meine liebste Zeitverschwendung.


End file.
